


A Cybertronian Christmas

by NerdHQ_084



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: #FLUFFY!!!, All The Ships, Ilovestories123's OC, Introducing Veil, Just a little gift for my lovely Nerdlings, Merry Christmas, Multi, The bots miss their humans, Well my ships lol, all the good feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: Merry Christmas, Nerdlings!I just wrote this little bit of fluff as a gift for you all :) I hope you enjoy/laugh/smile. Warm holiday wishes and a happy New Year to everyone!-Ghost





	A Cybertronian Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Nerdlings!  
> I just wrote this little bit of fluff as a gift for you all :) I hope you enjoy/laugh/smile. Warm holiday wishes and a happy New Year to everyone!  
> -Ghost

The war was over, their home was revived, and everyone was together, so in memory of their human friends, the Autobots decided to hold a Christmas celebration. Everyone was there, and even Megatron crawled out of hiding to join the festivities. There was high grade and music, orchestrated by Bulkhead, and Bee had hidden some metal mistletoe around the Iacon base with Smokescreen.

“Optimus, this was admittedly a wonderful idea. I’m quite enjoying myself.” Ratchet smiled bashfully at the Prime, the red tinge of high grade spreading across his faceplate. Optimus gently laced his servo with the doctor’s, catching the red bot off guard.

“It is good to see you smiling again, after all these cycles.” He tugged the medic closer to him.

“O-Optimus…have you been drinking? There’s bots everywhere!”

“I haven’t. Do the others make you uncomfortable? After all this time, I just thought we have no reason to hide, not anymore.” Ratchet’s optics softened.

“Oh…Optimus, I suppose you are right. But, what will they think?” The Prime gently took his oldest friend’s helm in his servos.

“Do not worry about them. It does not matter what anyone thinks.” He gently kissed the doc’s intake, instantly melting away and worries the red mech had. Optimus loved him, he knew, and he loved the Prime too. Neither had to say what their sparks already shared. He liked this human tradition. Their sweet moment was interrupted by a cheering Wheeljack and Bulkhead, which made the medic flush deeply. Optimus smirked and gently led his companion away, to a more private location.

Elsewhere at the party, Starscream had finally pinned down his former Master, who had been adamantly avoiding most of the former cons. The Seeker wasn’t about to let him slip away this time.

“Megatron. You won’t get away from me. Why do you insist on treating me like a plague?”

“Because you are a plague, Starscream. Always have been. Don’t think anything has changed.”

“We’ve been running circles around each other for millennia. I say there is no better time than now to settle things, especially if you’re just going to run into exile again.”

“Settle what? I have nothing to settle.”

“Well…I-I do…and I think you may be aware of it. But perhaps not. Please, come with me and listen, for once.” Megatron glared at the Seeker, but stood to follow him, processor faintly curious at what the mech could possibly have to say. Scream led them into an adjacent hallway where the noise of the party faded away.

“Go on then. I am no more patient than I was during the war.”

“I…think I will start with this. I have never been trustworthy, or wise, or even entirely useful in all my service to you. I even tried to leave you for dead after that space bridge catastrophe. But, in all that time, there is one thing I never did.”

“If you are going to revisit all you pathetic failures in hoped of redeeming yourself…”

“No! I do not seek redemption. I seek solace. In all my plans, all my attempts to be rid of you, I have never once truly, truly tried to offline you, have I? By my own servos, I’ve only ever left you in hopes that something else would finish you.”

“You were a foolish coward for that. I should have offlined you long ago.”

“And why didn’t you? You’ve had every opportunity, and no one would have objected. I was hardly useful enough to warrant such…mercy. I could never finish you, but neither could you finish me.” Megatron growled and pinned the Seeker by the throat against the wall.

“I’ll finish you right now.” Starscream coughed.

“Ugh…t-this is what I’m talking about! Just…just when I start into something truly important, you shut me down and shut me out! All I ever wanted was to be your equal. Your trusted advisor…even your friend, if you have such things. But your own need for control fueled my need to be better than you, as you obviously could never allow anyone to stand by your side!” Megatron’s optics went wide, faceplate falling to a blank expression. He let the other mech drop to the ground, Scream intaking sharply.

“Are you…this better not be another one of your tricks…though, you now have little to gain by defeating me…”

“No tricks. I told you I wanted to settle something, and here it is. I’ve always revered you and respected you, both as a leader and a rival. And I admit my own pride and power lust clouded my actions greatly. But it’s over now, you said it yourself, I have nothing to gain. I…I suppose a small part of me still hopes…” he trailed off. The stood a moment in silence, until the gladiator spoke with unusual softness.

“Hopes…for what?”

“For…something? A chance, a moment…I’m not entirely sure…maybe…hopes for you?”

“Me? I am an outsider, some may even say a disgrace or failure. I suppose in that sense you have beaten me.” Starscream quickly moved closer to him, though his expression showed that he instantly questioned his action.

“I don’t care about that, I mean it. I’ve never cared about anyone or anything as much as…well, as much as I…” Realization hit Megatron and before he could stop himself, he had pulled the Seeker into a deep kiss. It was unlike anything they had done before in their on again/off again bouts of vengeful fragging. This felt natural, comfortable. The Seeker melted against him, leaning into the kiss. When the broke, both found themselves flushed, and seeing Megatron like that made Starscream giggle, which he quickly stifled.

“You dare laugh at me?” The gladiator tried to sound menacing, but he couldn’t bring himself to be convincing. He knew they were both being ridiculous. But why did he want to see more of this happily flustered Starscream? He didn’t know, but at this point it didn’t matter as Starscream pawed at him coyly.

“Megatron…I wondered if you secretly shared a sliver of my feelings. Come away with me. We can continue this somewhere far more private.” The former Lord found himself smiling and contentedly allowing the lithe mech to lead him away. He could be being led to his demise, but his spark said otherwise, and that was reason enough to trust his Seeker.

Back in the main room, the tunes were picking up and everyone was dancing and laughing. Except Soundwave, who was quite out of place in all the ruckus. Large crowds weren’t his favorite. No one seemed to mind his absence though, except for a bubbly little Autobot named Veil. She bounced over to him, alt mode blades fluttering behind her. She was an odd bot, choosing a helicopter form instead of a typical ground based mode. And she was crafty unlike any other. She had even given Soundwave the slip on a few occasions.

“Hey Soundie! Why aren’t you out enjoying the party?” He just shrugged. “Oh come on, we’re friends. You can tell me.” In truth, the former TIC had been watching her and was slightly jealous of the other mechs who had her attention. He respected the femme, but even from their limited interaction he liked her.

_I thought your friendliness was simply part of your cover on the Nemesis._

“Oh…right, well, sometimes I, uh, slip up. I actually liked hanging out with you and let myself believe we could be friends like that, someday. So…it wasn’t fake for me.” She flushed a bit. The mech’s processor whirred, trying to figure out how to handle this information. Logic said now was his chance, but reason held him back.

 _I…would like to be friends. I did believe it at the time, so I suppose we already are._ Veil’s optics lit up brightly.

“Really?! Yay! I was kinda worried that you didn’t actually like me, being so talkative and such.” His processor panicked a bit.

 _No, I do like you! I mean…well, you know…_ She giggled.

“You’re really not used to holding conversations, are you? It’s kinda cute, actually.” Soundwave was thankful for his mask, as it hid his flush from her teasings. They kept talking all night, Veil even flirting with him, which only disrupted his calm further, to her amusement. But he knew she didn’t mean anything in a hurtful way. He knew she genuinely liked him, and that was a gift. Fitting, given the tradition they were mimicking.

In another part of the room, Indigo was hanging out with Arcee, Wheeljack, and Knockout. She chuckled when she spotted Veil and Soundwave across the way. She knew how much the femme liked her best friend. Lucky for her, Indigo also knew how much the silent mech liked Veil too. It was good that he was finally warming up to someone. Knockout brought her attention back by putting an arm around her waist and whispering and idea in her audio. She grinned, nodding.

“Hey Jackie, Arcee, why don’t we all go grab some drinks?” The other two agreed and they made their way to the table. The scouts had hid mistletoe nearby so Indi and the Doc led the two right under it. “Ahem…lookie lookie…” She pointed above them. Arcee saw it first.

“Scrap! Nu-uh!” When she tried to move though, Indi caught her.

“Not so fast, ‘Cee! We both saw it. Can’t back out now.” Wheeljack laughed.

“Oh, you two are clever! Almost wish I thought if it.” Arcee punched him. “Hey, easy there! I’m just messing with ya.”

“Yeah, well I’m not playing your silly games.”

“Aw, but it’s tradition.” Knockout pouted.

“Not our tradition. Stupid human ideas…”

“Come on, Arcee. I’m not _that_ bad. Just ask Indi!” The Seeker smirked.

“He is a pretty good kisser.” Knockout raised an optic ridge. “Not that you aren’t, Mad Doc.” He chuckled rolling his optics. Arcee looked between the three of them.

“Ugh…fine, but if any of you _ever_ mention this again I will personally offline you.” They all put their servos up innocently.

“Alright, alright, no problem.”

“And, you two are next.” She pointed to Indi and the former con.

“Done deal. Any excuse to kiss her is good enough for me.” Arcee vented deeply, awkwardly moving towards Wheeljack, who was also now a bit awkward. She shut her optics and pecked him as quickly as she could, stepping back immediately.

“There. Happy now?” Knockout tutted.

“Oh now that was just abysmal! Here’s how you should have done it.” Before Indigo could react, he swept her up in to a low dip, completely holding her off the ground while he kissed her. She was so shocked that she just melted right into him, spark lighting up a bit. When he stood her back up, she was still flustered.

“Ahem…well, that was new. Heh…” Wheeljack clapped.

“Alright, that was pretty smooth, Doc. No wonder you won her over. Wish I had thought of that too.” Arcee glared at him.

“I would have shot you.”

“Eh, woulda been worth it.” They all laughed, even Arcee chuckled a little. The festivities continued long into the night as they all thought of the humans they had grown to love and the planet they now considered a home. Some hoped the Earth tradition would become part of the new Cybertron, and that the happy feelings would continue for stellar cycled to come. And that they did, the peace reigning until this very day. Merry Christmas and happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
